Lies Unfold Truth Be Told
by Sinead-Cullen-4eva
Summary: Rosalie loved Emmett and Emmett loved Rosalie but what happens when Emmett's real soul mate crosses paths? Will Rosalie accept her or will things turn ugly? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Lies Unfold Truth Be Told

Chapter 1.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters, but I do own my own creation Kate.**

**This just like many of my stories comes from little thoughts that I have when I'm on the computer or reading other fanfics. Read and Review and Hopefully you like it. Just a little thing to bring you up to speed the vampires can imprint but only the male ones. And the reproduction system is still intact and Edward and Bella's baby was 'made' that way the way it should be. And ah I will tell you if anything else comes up along the road at the start of the chapters. Okay I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

I had lived for many years and I had never met a nicer girl to me than Rosalie, she had saved me from death itself. And she expected me to imprint on her... and my stupid emotions felt sorry for her and so I lied and told her that I had and I would never love anyone else. I felt guilty after that day, what would happen when the girl I was meant to be with rocked up and crossed my path. Would I be able to crush Rosalie after all she had done for me, Carlisle and the rest of them felt angry about my decision. When Rosalie and I embraced each other it was soothing but not fulfilling not like a kiss from my one and only forever soul mate, I longed for that kiss. My family went along for Rosalie's sake and didn't mention anything about my lies and we lived happily.

It was a rare sunny day in Forks, Washington and I was slouched on the lounge watching the football game. Rosalie was lounging in front of me and my hand was on her waist, I perked up as I heard a commotion at the front door. Someone was at the door and it was human not good very bad I went to the door and saw Carlisle open it and revealed a girl bleeding from her leg, the thirst burned in my throat and I fell to the ground and writhed in pain. I had no idea what was happening but I was fading from all existence and I had caught the girl's attention and she was beautiful. I woke up what seemed years later but was only the next hour, Carlisle sat next to me and then Edward behind him I sat up and Carlisle said

"Emmett you have to tell Rosalie, the girl she is your mate".

I sat there frozen why? Why? Not now Edward nodded at me and my thoughts and I asked

"Can I see her?"

Carlisle nodded and I stood from the bed and walked out of the surgery. I could hear the girl's slow breathing and calm heart rate coming from the room next to me; I opened it slowly and revealed the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her golden hair was flowing down beside her face her eyes were closed but I could only imagine what they would be like. She tossed on the bed to face me and her eyes opened to meet mine in a gaze that made me stand still in awe, I walked closer to her and smelling her scent I was careful not lose control. I sat on the chair next to her and she sat up in the bed still looking at me with her ocean blue eyes, she then noticed what she was doing and she blushed, just a slight rosy colour to her beautiful cheeks. I focused on my control and opened my mouth to speak

"Hi how are you feeling?"

She struggled to find the right words and speak so her mouth was open and trying to make sound but she could only say

"Much better than before, thanks"

If my heart was still in my chest it would be faltering and struggling to cope with the sound of her clear and soft voice. I reached for her hand and placed mine on hers, she flinched at the feel of my cold granite hands but calmed down and sat there I continued

"Has Carlisle told you what's happened?"

She nodded sadly and replied

"I feel so bad for her I wish there was another way"

I shook my head and continued

"It's not your fault I was the one that lied to her and I regret doing so every day"

She looked down and asked

"Do you still love her?"

I quickly answered

"No I never loved her I only wanted her to be happy because she would never know her true love"

She looked up at me and asked

"Why won't she know?"

I sighed and replied

"Only the male vampires can imprint"

She looked down again and sighed and she climbed out of the bed, she swayed a bit and I grabbed her arm to steady her and she jolted at the feel of my cold hand on her warm skin. She looked up to me and smiled I walked her out the door and I saw Rosalie storm past me and into our room, I yelled after her

"Rosalie, Rose come on let me explain"

Kate looked to me and said

"Emmett you go talk to Rosalie I'll be okay"

I nodded and walked towards the door and knocked and asked

"Rose can I come in?"

I opened the door slowly and looked in to find Rosalie packing her bags, not bothering to fold any of the expensive clothes and stomping around the room angry as ever. I stopped her grabbing her arm as she was going to shove a cream skirt into the bags, she looked up to me and questioned

"Why? Why did you lie to me?"

I let go of her arm and answered

"I knew you would be unhappy and I just wanted you to feel like somebody cared about you"

She stopped packing and replied

"Ah I know, it's just I didn't want to have to share"

I laughed and she continued

"Well I guess you weren't mine to share in the first place"

I smiled and hugged her gently. She moved away and said

"I just need a few days to think and decide what I'm gonna do now"

I nodded and said

"I think you should come back and stay with the family Rose, we'll miss you especially Esme"

She nodded and shrugged her shoulders. She grabbed the three bags she managed to pack and headed out of the room. Rosalie walked down the stairs and Kate rushed to meet her and I stood at the stairs but listened to the conversation

"Ah Rosalie, I'm so very sorry about all this"

Rosalie shrugged it off and replied

"Don't be sorry, Emmett will finally be happy, I'll come back I just need a few days to think"

Kate nodded and opened the door for her. Rosalie looked back at me and smiled. I waved her goodbye and Kate closed the door when Rosalie had left the driveway, she turned towards me and he bandaged leg making her limp just the littlest and she came to stand next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Lies Unfold Truth Be Told

Note for Readers

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Twilight characters but I do own Kate! Yay I own something.**

**Just a little something I forgot to write whose point of view it is from, well it is in Emmett's point of view just to clear that up. And I need some help with some ideas for my other story for the Covenant "The Power Flows". Tell me what needs to change and what else could happen. Same with this story to. Thanks**

**Sinead-Cullen-4eva is out!**


End file.
